Tonada de Amor
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: El amor trasciende la periferia del cielo y el infierno pero no siempre las segundas oportunidades terminan como deberian Un Naru&Sasu   Una Obra de; Naruke-love SasunaruLoverYaoii Au/Romantico
1. Nacimiento del arte

**Declaimer;**

Primero una Disculpa hacia mi sentido como escritora, pff me eh mantenido ciertamente algo alejada de este lugar, por cuestiones de sentir inutilidad, parecer que mi musa me ah abandonado, dejandome a la deriva de variso proyectos que espero retomar.

Como sea, el dia de hoy traigo esta historia, fruto de mi imaginacion y mi obsesion por la cultura griega y sus mitos...

Espero perdonen a aquellos que hayan leido alguna de mis historias y esperen continuaciones, prometo que lo hare pronto

Sin nada mas por el momento, espero disfruten de mi muy personal forma de ver...el mito de Euridice y Orfeo

**Anuncio;** Naruto no me pertenece a mi, ni al teme...si no a kishimoto-sama y hasta q no vaya yo y lo robe solo lo ocupo para mis fics

**Genero; **Au, Yaoi,Fantasia, Romantico, Tragedia

**Advertencias**; Muerte de un personaje

**Parejas; **ItaDei, SaiGaa, NaruSasu

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este capitulo! _

_¡A leer!_

En la bella y remota antigua Grecia, residida por dioses, ninfas, musas y mortales se escucha según dicen los mitos, la hermosa melodía de melancolía, amor y deseo, si estas atento escucharas el dolor palpable de los que muchos anteriormente le llamaban Orfeo, pero ahora lo conoceremos por Naruto, pero no podemos comenzar a hablar de la melancolía sin conocer que la provoco.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un hermoso semi dios, el mundo celebraba su llegada con aquel día en el que su padre resplandecía

Aquella mañana, el astro rey se levantaba majestuoso, brillaba con tal esplendor que hacía ver un día maravilloso, pero este era tan solo la sombra de su dios regente, Minato Namikaze estaba feliz, radiante, este hermoso dios, poseedor de un cabello rubio resplandeciente como el oro mismo, largo hasta los hombros, su hermoso y fino rostro, adornado por un par de zafiros opacos, que resplandecían llenos de amor y felicidad de piel ligeramente trigueña, una musculatura digna de un dios, siempre portaba unos pantalones oscuros, botas negras altas, una blusa blanca de manga corta, con un cinturón de otro atado a su cintura, una capa blanca con filos platinados, a la espalda un remolino , el símbolo de su poder [N/a: Lo se debería ser un sol pero bueh ¬¬]

Estaba feliz, su hijo había nacido aquel brillante día, daba brincos emocionados esperando en ese salón bellamente adornado para la ocasión junto a sus demás invitados, que eran dioses, ninfas, musas y varios seres míticos

Tras la espera, la hermosa y feliz madre entro por la puerta, Kushina Uzumaki de increíble belleza, sublime elegancia y sorprendente delicadeza, entraba en el salón que al verla había estallado en gritos de júbilo y emoción, ella tan hermosa con su cabello rojo como el fuego, largo hasta las caderas, una hermosa corona de oro que residía en su cabeza símbolo que era una de las principales musas ella musa de la elocuencia, conocida como la musa de la bella voz, sus ojos un par de hermosas esmeraldas, de piel ligeramente pálida, con una sonrisa hermosa, portaba un hermoso vestido azul pálido, un lazo platinado se encontraba amarrado a su cintura, unas sandalias platinadas y una capa blanca a juego de su marido a diferencia que la de ella tiene filos dorados y a la espalda una guirnalda bordada

En sus brazos cargaba un pequeño bultito culpable del alboroto que se llevaba a cabo, le descubrió un poco el rostro para enseñar a los invitados la razón de tenerlos reunidos, dejando ver a un hermoso bebe, de piel trigueña, ojos hermosamente azules, aun más claros y brillantes que los de su padre, el cielo y hasta el mar los envidiaban, en sus mejillas 3 hermosos bigotitos, sonreía hermosamente a su madre, Minato en un arrebato de alegría y emoción.

Arranco posesivamente de los brazos de la hermosa musa a su pequeño bebe, alzándolo en el aire, haciendo que el pequeño riera emocionado mientras su madre permanecía perpleja ante tal acción (N/a: Ay Dios habrá golpes . Huye Minato Dx)

Fue un segundo, una milésima dirán algunos otros, en la que Minato ya hacia en el piso gracias al fuerte golpe que su hermosa esposa le había propinado, si Kushina era una mujer hermosa y delicada pero de un carácter peor que el de hades ( N/a: Hades-sama eso es verdad; Hades: T…te…tengo miedo…n/a: es que es la habanera sangrienta xD), la bellísima mujer, miraba a su esposo que se encontraba tirado en el frio suelo, el pequeño Naruto que había sido alejado por uno de los semidioses reía emocionado, el joven lo dejo en el piso mientras el pequeño rubio, gateaba emocionado y se dirigía hacia su Oto-san, el publico enmudeció, cuando la hermosa arpa de plata que tenia Minato en su cintura vibraba emocionada y el pequeño Naruto la tomaba entre sus tiernas manos y acariciaba las cuerdas y dejaba Salir unas notas que a los oídos de todos los presentes fueron bellísimas, accidente oh no, todos los presentes pensaban lo mismo

"El arte había nacido aquel día"

Naruto Namikaze, un semi dios dotado de hermosura y talento, al ser el hijo de Minato, un prolifero dios, amante de las artes había educado a su primogénito en el arte de el arpa en el que el joven había manifestado una majestuosa habilidad que hasta el mismo Minato reconocía

Su hermosa madre, musa principal, también le enseñaba sobre las artes, la elocuencia y la poesía en resumen el joven era el hijo del arte

Lo que hacía a Naruto alguien tan magnificente era la capacidad no mas bien el talento arrollador con el que manejaba el arpa, ni su padre, que era el dios que había sido bendecido con ese instrumento, ni su madre que era la diosa de la elocuencia, eran capaces de superar a su propio hijo cuando este entonaba alguna melodía, su voz y el acompañamiento con el arpa eran maravillosos varias musas y ninfas sostenían fielmente el pensamiento que no había melodía mas hermosa que la del joven ojos de cielo, ya que su melodía llegaba al alma y tranquilizaba al corazón

El Talentoso ojiazul creció para convertirse en un guapo joven, a sus 21 años era un joven de 1.85 de estatura, su cabello rubio algo crecido, peinado en puntas, su cuerpo de un joven de esa edad, con su musculatura desarrollada pero siempre sin exagerar, su vestimenta simple, Unos pantalones negros tan solo un poco ajustados, botas blancas altas un poco debajo de la rodilla, blusa blanca de mangas cortas. Su piel trigueña solo un poco bronceada, tres marcas en su rostro, cualquiera lo confundiría con una animal mítico del bosque, según las ninfas parecía un hermoso y seductor zorro, de hermoso carácter, risueño, alegre, compasivo y tranquilo, pero con un aire sensual que había sido bien heredado por su padre

Este chico de piel trigueña, siempre cargaba consigo el regalo mas preciado que le habían dado sus padres, una arpa platinada con cuerdas de oro, hermosamente decorada, la tocaba con tal delicadeza que era capaz de amansar a animales y personas por igual, y su voz, según las musas era el canto mas hermoso que jamás ellas habían escuchado siquiera

Naruto había vivido todo tipo de aventuras, desde calmar bestias, hasta ayudar a los argonautas con el canto de las temibles sirenas, llego hasta dormir a orochimaru (n/a: el pendejo se colo Dx) la serpiente que nunca dormía (n/a: sus 5 segundos de gloria xD)

Si naruto había tenido una vida llena de emociones, pero todo eso seria opacado en el momento que el cruzara las puertas de konoha, el conocería lo que era el amor y lo que con llevaba enamorarse

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya agradado...¿Rewies? Y si no les agrado tambien haganmelo saber...<p> 


	2. La Ninfa de la noche

¡Fiuuf! Despues de semanas por fin termine este capitulo que me tubo trabada por demasiado tiempo haciendo que descuidara otras actualizaciones, pero es que si no terminaba con esto...no puedo continuar

Lo de rutina ya saben...

Naruto & Sasuke se perteneces mutuamente y estos mismos fueron creados por Kishimoto...

Yo solo trato de crear algo de amor xD

Espero les guste este capitulo...ya que eh echo un esfuerzito en hacerlo y pues...aun me quedan duditas de si me quedo bien w

Bueno es todo...Lean por favor!

La Ninfa de la noche

Una de las ciudades más importantes, dentro de todo aquel amplio territorio, era la cuidad de Konoha, tan hermosa en todo sentido como lo serían las grandes metrópolis, todos conocían dicha ciudad, donde su dios regente claramente por los templos y demás era Minato Namikaze, ese dios benevolente que les bendecía con el sol de cada día, y este mismo lugar llegaría a ser donde Naruto conocería una lección más de vida

-¡Yawn!- Bostezo sonoramente, mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas que estuvieron a punto de entumecerse por el largo camino

-Muchísimas Gracias- dijo al hombre que amablemente le había recogido en el camino y lo había acercado hasta la puerta de la enorme metrópoli

-No ay de que jovencito- Sonrió el anciano, se despidió con la mano y salió del campo de visión del rubio semi dios, rápidamente este volteo la mirada hasta el par de inmensas puertas que resguardaban la hermosa metrópolis

-Listo, ¡vamos!- grito emocionado mientras se encaminaba a adentrarse a la hermosa cuidad

El sitio más hermoso, si no es que uno de los pocos que podías encontrar en la magnífica metrópoli de Konoha, era un bella laguna, brillante y cristalina, rodeada de árboles y vegetación, cuidando dicho paraíso encontramos a las preciosas ninfas, jugueteando con el agua oh descansando a la sombra de ese hermoso paraíso, estas coquetas niñas, diosas menores hijas de Zeus, cuidan de la naturaleza

Estas hermosas doncellas, encargadas exclusivamente de animar a la naturaleza, jugaban y cantaban a la orilla de la laguna, otras más cuidan el hermoso valle, pero dentro de ese singular grupo tenemos a una ninfa muy distinta de las demás…o querré decir distinto…

-Hinata-chan…-llego corriendo una hermosa chica de cabello rosado, una complexión delgada y definida, un poco alta de piel nívea ojos jade y labios rosados, trae como ropa un vestido de malla con bordados de pequeñas flores de sakura

-Sa-Sakura hola, ¿Por qué tan apurada?- Una menudita pelinegra sonreía sonrojada tiene su cabello lacio y largo hasta las caderas, su cuerpo definido y delgado, piel nívea y ojos perla la chica porta un vestido igual de malla pero bordado en el mismo pequeñas líneas azules que asemejaban corrientes de agua

-Has visto a Sasuke-kun- dijo apurada la hermosa ninfa, en sus manos se notaba un pequeño bultito peludo y negro mientras la ninfa del cerezo miraba a todos lados emocionada

-N-no, bueno creo que hace rato lo vi dormir bajo uno de los olmos-sonrió contenta mientras la ninfa de la laguna sonreía tiernamente y volvió a su tarea de jugar chapoteando en la orilla de la hermosa laguna

Sakura corrió como posesa por todo el valle llegando al lugar donde le había dicho la morenita que se encontraba el chico dormido, el joven moreno dormitaba apoyado en un enorme olmo la peli rosa sonrió y dejo el pequeño bultito que igual dormitaba sobre las piernas del moreno y salió de allí en silencio procurando no despertar al moreno

Sasuke es un joven de piel nívea, hermosa a la vista y claramente al tacto, es alto de un cuerpo delgado, fino y definido, pero no por eso frágil, su cabello negro lacio y corto, escalonado de la parte de atrás y dos mechones que cae a cada lado de su cara, sus ojos aunque ahora cerrados son negros profundo pero no por eso menos hermosos, sus labios delgados y finos

Cualquiera que lo viera caía enamorado, era la reacción natural en todos los mortales, si, mortales, Sasuke es una ninfa, el primero en su especie pero no por eso menos respetado, el joven hijo de Zeus nace de la noche aunque también toma en la clasificación de una Auloníade* cuidando los valles y montañas, es una ninfa de primera clase y el mantiene con orgullo dicha posición

-Mhm...-fue despertando suavemente al sentir como el pequeño animalito que yacía entre sus piernas se movía de un lado a otro incomodo, volteo a ver y se encontró con un par de ojos miel hermoso viéndolo fijamente y sonrió

-¿Quién eres tú?- sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda del animalito con suavidad y este se estremecía de gusto y volteo su cabeza ladeándola con duda por la pregunta del pelinegro

-De seguro, eres obra de Sakura- sonrió al recordar las cosas que hacia la Dríades* para hacerlo estar contento y sonreí tan solo un poco, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba tomo al pequeño animalito entre sus manos y salió del amplio bosque de olmos que lo había cobijado para descansar un poco

Caminaba despacio, despistado y podía jurar que estaba perdido, Oh dios, porque tenía que ser tan despistado era cierto lo que Kakashi decía, era un despistado idiota que no tiene sentido absoluto de la orientación

-Demonios, ahora como llegare- mientras miraba a todos lados buscando alguien que logra decirle el lugar exacto de ese hermoso paraíso donde jugueteaban las hermosas ninfas

-Hmp, si te devuelvo Sakura me muele a golpes, así que supongo que debo ponerte un nombre- dijo al pequeño gatito pardo que caminaba a un lado de él, moviendo su colita alegremente mientras el miraba al cielo que ya se teñía de colores anaranjados, haciéndole entristecer un poco, el a pesar de ser el protector de la noche amaba ese color azul del cielo tan profundo y hermoso

-Ya se, que tal kuro- sonrió y el pequeño gatito pardo comenzó a correr feliz a su alrededor, aceptando el hermoso nombre que su dueño le había dado, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a correr lejos del moreno, y este extrañado y preocupado por lo pequeño del minino y lo peligroso del camino comenzó a correr detrás de el

El sonido armónico delas cuerdas resonaba en lo profundo de la noche, haciendo parecerá al atardecer una mera distracción de aquella melodía mágica, su manos se movían suaves, lento acariciando las cuerdas de la hermosa arpa platinada, el joven con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en un enorme olmo entonaba tan hermosa melodía, con los ojos cerrados y el semblante completamente relajado, una hermosa sonrisa recorría sus labios, cualquiera que podía apostar aquea cada lado del atractivo joven se encontraba una dama de vestido largo y hermosura deslumbrante, siempre acompañado por las musas el joven era capaz de entonar tan preciosas melodías y de repente

-Miaw~- algo suave y pequeño alerto al joven que estaba hasta hace un momento entonando la melodía, este pequeño animalito llego y choco contra su pierna haciendo que este abriera los ojos y miraba como el pequeño gatito agitaba su cabecita tratando de recobrarse del golpe, pero el pequeño animalito no iba a causar la conmoción del rubio, no eso era tarea de…

-Kuro, minino donde estas…-llego corriendo el moreno un tanto asustado de que el pequeño gatito hubiera caído en una zanja o capturado por un animal, estaba tan ocupado pensando en el bienestar del animalito que no logro divisar el momento exacto donde tropezó y cayó sobre el regazo del joven rubio

-¡Ouch!- con los ojos cerrados y medio cuerpo sobre las piernas del ojiazul , el moreno estaba aturdido y un tanto adolorido mientras el ojiazul estaba pasmado

-E-estas bien- tartamudeo inconscientemente, mientras miraba al joven que estaba en su regazo tratando de componerse del golpe y el pequeño gatito caminaba como si nada y se recostaba juguetonamente sobre la espalda del adolorido moreno, este abrió sus ojos eh impacto más al ojiazul, negros, hermosos brillantes y profundos

-S-si, graci…-su agradecimiento se quedó mudo justo en el momento cuando la ninfa fijo su mirada en la azulina del rubio, el cielo, el cielo había bajado a la tierra y le hechizaba de la misma manera, se quedó por un momento mirando, inconsciente del hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y de la posición en la que se encontraba, hasta que el pequeño minino maulló en su espalda

Naruto inmediatamente quito al pequeño gatito de la espalda del moreno y ayudo a incorporase al chico que aun sufría de el aturdimiento que brindaban los ojos de Naruto, ya sentado sobre sus piernas Sasuke mantenía la mirada baja un poco apenado por haber estado mirando tan fijamente al joven ojiazul

-Estas seguro que estas bien- volvió a preguntar el rubio un tanto preocupado por el joven moreno y este alzo la mirada y se volvió a sonrojar, no solo los ojos, todo el joven en si era atractivo, inmediatamente agito su cabeza alejando la loca idea de verse enamorado del joven de ojos cielo

-Sí, me encuentro bien…-dijo levantándose y levantando al pequeño gatito negro que dormía cómodo acurrucado junto al rubio, este no le dio mucha importancia, pese al sentimiento de que su corazón latía con fuerza, pese a ese sentimiento de querer detener al moreno, tan solo comenzó a tocar de nuevo el arpa, una melodía, aun más hermosa que la anterior que detuvo por un momento al joven de cabellos negros y se quedó mirando al chico del arpa, que tocaba mágicamente la melodía, se volvió a sonrojar y volvió a retomar su camino

La melodía, suave y tierna lo despertó poco a poco de su letargo, junto a las risas serenas de las que podía jurar eran sus hermanas, se levantó lentamente, y tallo sus ojos mirando a todos lados sin encontrar rastro del pequeño animal, del cual ya se había encariñado, se levantó quitándose la pereza con un estirón, bostezo y termino de levantarse, había descansado perfectamente.

Salió lentamente del recinto que ocupaba para descansar, mientras miraba a su alrededor notando constantemente la suave y hermosa melodía y las risitas de sus amigas, siguió caminando en dirección a la laguna, lugar al cual casi nunca se acercaba, cuando llego se encontró con sus amigas feliz, danzando de un lado a otro, jugando, brincando y riendo al son de la melodía

Y entonces sus mejillas se encendieron cuando recargado en un hermoso cerezo, el favorito de la peli rosa, el cual no dejaba que nadie que no fuera ella descansara bajo su sombra estaba el rubio de ojos cielo mirándole con una sonrisa

-Hola –saludo amablemente al hermoso chico que salía entre los árboles, mientras las hermosas ninfas corrían a abrazar al pasmado moreno

-Sasuke-kun! –chillaron emocionadas ambas chiquillas, mientras lo abrazaban con cariño, y el rubio miraba todo con una sonrisa

-El, quien es…-musito Sasuke en un murmullo claramente escuchado por el semi dios que dejo a un lado la hermosa arpa platinada y se levantó, caminando hasta el joven de mirada bruna, las jovencitas se apartaron por un momento riendo de manera cómplice mientras en un movimiento elegante y caballeroso, tomo la nívea mano de Sasuke colocando un dulce beso y levanto la azulina mirada

-Namikaze Naruto…-sonrió radiante y el moreno aparto lentamente su mano de la del joven, ocultando enérgicamente su bochorno y timidez

-Sasuke-kun, él es hijo del dios del sol ha venido aquí a pasar un tiempo- dijo la chica de cabello rosado mientras sonreía

-Siempre pensé que las ninfas no se dejaban ver por humanos- dijo el rubio ignorante de la situación de Sasuke, la morenita sonrió traviesa mientras la chica de cabello rosa hacia una mueca de asombro fingido

-Yo soy una ninfa…dobe- dijo el moreno sabiendo de lo que hablaba el rubio este abrió la boca con la quijada desencajada, mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando por un momento al joven de cabellos brunos

-¿Eh?- las pequeñas ninfas soltaban risitas cómplices mientras el moreno soltaba uno que otro bufido indignado, por alguna razón le molestaba la manera en la que se estaba comportando el rubio, era una reacción natural de todas las personas que lo había podido ver por lo menos una vez, entonces por qué le enojaba tanto que el rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta de que él también era un hijo de la naturaleza

Las ninfas somos hijas de la naturaleza, nacidas de Zeus, una de sus muchas hijas, las cuales quiere y a menudo visita, transformándose en animales, Zeus nos quiere a todas y nos dio vida a cada una de manera diferente, pero no por eso ama menos a unas que a otras,

Un día en una visita de nuestro padre dios, de una estrella el quiso dar vida a una ninfa distinta a todas nosotras, alguien que pudiera amar más o que pudiera sentir que de alguna manera podría diferenciar, de esa estrella nació la ninfa de la noche, esta ninfa era diferente a todas nosotros, pero no dejaba de ser nuestro hermano, Sasuke, hermano de todas nosotras, el primer hombre que nace como una ninfa.

El es el protector de la naturaleza durante la oscura noche, a diferencia de sus hermanas el es un ser bastante frio, no goza de los juegos, ni de las travesuras de nosotras sus hermanas, aunque el ama la noche, ya que es parte de su ser, no ay otra cosa que ame mas que el color del cielo de dia…

-El es muy hermoso- susurro el joven rubio, inconsciente de haber sido escuchado por las dulces chicas que soltaron risitas cómplices

-Ah? Eh?...-se sonrojo notoriamente mientras lo miraban las jóvenes ninfas.

-Todo mortal que lo ve, opina lo mismo el, siempre alabando su belleza pero Sasuke aun orgulloso de su naturaleza se aleja sin más- dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente mientras Naruto llevaba una mano a su mentón analizando todo lo que había dicho

Amaba la tranquilidad que la naturaleza le brindaba, al estar bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero comenzaba a amar algo más que aquello, estaba comenzando a ser hipnotizado por cada una de las hermosas melodías que entonaba el rubio y que maravillaba a sus oídos cada vez que las escucha por muchas que fuera le fascinaban de manera distinta cada vez que las escuchaba

_Sasuke estaba haciendo algo que jamás creyó…se estaba enamorando…_

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo...Por hoy y hasta las musas sean indulgentes conmigo...<p>

**ADELANTO...**

**-No, puede ser...dime que estas viendo lo mismo que yo..-decia la morenia oculta detras de uno de los olmos**

**-...- mientras su acompañante aun en shock miraba atentamente todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, la morenita aun lado de ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar**

¿Que era lo que estaban viendo este par de ninfas?

Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo...xD

Me siento programa de tele...

Un Review w Onegaii!


	3. Enamorados

Buenas -risita nerviosa- lo se tarde mucho para con este fanfic, pero ya lo tengo listo, no dare excusas porque son inutiles

espero que puedan disfrutar del capitulo y que haya aun alguien que lea esta historia

Nos vemos al final :3

* * *

><p>–Enamorados –<p>

El sent**i**miento que embriagaba y oprimía el corazón del semidiós no podría ser otro que el amor y él lo sabía, no podía tener duda alguna de aquello, amaba a la única ninfa varón, se sintió confundido y un tanto nervioso, así que lo único que atino a hacer su atolondrado cerebro era llamar al único dios que le haría disipar sus dudas

-Eros –gritoneo exasperado era la quinta vez que gritaba y el condenado dios del amor no se hacía presente

-Carajo Gaara, ¡baja! –Gritoneo –sé que me estas escuchando y a menos que quieras que le diga a Ares donde carajo te metiste bajaras –comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando el dios del amor se hizo presente

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto mosqueado, no permitirá que el imbécil de Sai supiera donde estaba

-Necesito pedirte un favor –miro lleno de angustia al joven dios del amor, Gaara era su nombre, Eros era como todos en el mundo lo conocían, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verde, piel clara, alto y de complexión delgada, vestía una túnica blanca amarrada en la cintura con un pequeño cordón de oro, a su espalda un carcaj con flechas y en la frente un tatuaje con la palabra amor

-¿Qué es ahora? –pregunto queriendo terminar eso enseguida

-Yo no sé creo…creo que estoy enamorado –musito nervioso y el otro soltó una carcajada

-Ya enserio Naruto –le miro pero el otro no rio es más su rostro se volvió serio pero igual angustiado

-Hablas enserio –tartamudeo sorprendido

-Si –casi gruño

-Llévame con el –y el rubio lo tomo del brazo mientras lo jalaba cerca de la laguna donde las ninfas jugaban como acostumbraban, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban chapoteando en la esquina del hermosa laguna mientras más apartada de ellas se encontraba Sasuke, sentado recargando la espalda en un olmo mientras entre sus piernas se encontraba el pequeño gatito que había recogido hace unos días, el ojinegro acariciaba las orejitas del pequeño gatito mientras este maullaba satisfecho por la caricia

-El, él es el…-dijo exasperado mientras aventaba a Gaara al frente que ceñudo le propino un zape al rubio por la poca delicadeza que tenía para con él, lo observo por un minuto, se le hizo por un momento ver la clara imagen del dios de la guerra, pero un poco más chico, de facciones más delicadas y piel un poco más bronceada, se le quedo admirando cosa que no le gustó nada al semidiós

-¡Oye! Deja de comértelo con la mirada –exigido y Gaara rio, solo lo estaba haciendo para provocarlo

-¿Qué problema tienes con que te guste? –pregunto el dios del amor

-Y-yo…bueno, ninguno –murmuro apenado y con el rostro suavemente sonrojado

-Entonces para qué carajo me haces perder mi tiempo, pedazo de idiota –Gaara se volteo enfadado y comenzó a caminar alejado del semidiós

-Es que…- tartamudeo mientras le perseguía

-Es que nada, es más que claro que estás enamorado de el –gruño

-Ya lo sé –gritoneo indignado

-Si lo sabes por qué me trajiste entonces –la discusión se estaba haciendo algo acalorada

-Oh es que acaso querías que…le lanzara una flecha para que te corresponda –musito algo enfadado, si había algo que odiaba el dios del amor, es que alguien forzara de esa manera el amor, es cierto que el lanzaba flechas pero esas flechas eran como una ayuda para las parejas que no tenían el valor, el no sería capaz de forzar a alguien no sin antes la persona interesada hacia algo de esfuerzo para conquistarle

-Claro que no –levanto la voz –ya puedes irte, lo siento por interrumpirte –gruño molesto Naruto y Gaara suspiro al parecer había metido la pata con su amigo, ya había bajado y le gustaba vagar además podía apostar que seguramente Sai ya lo estaba buscando en el olimpo estaría bien si se perdía por unos momentos del así que comenzó a vagar

-o-

Las pequeñas ninfas seguían jugando chapoteando en el estanque mientras Sasuke seguía acariciando con parsimonia las orejitas del pequeño gato, cuando las tres ninfas rieron cómplices Sasuke quiso saber que era lo que sucedía y levanto la vista, encontrándose con que el sami-dios se acercaba a ellos a paso lento y al parecer nervioso, Sasuke se tensó por un momento al ver como el rubio de ojos azules tan hipnotisantes acercándose hacia él, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y como sus mejillas en un acto involuntario se teñían de rojo, kuro se bajó de sus piernas cuando comenzó a sentir que su amo ya no le acariciaba más y camino hasta donde las ninfas miraban todo atentamente, Hinata lo vio y lo levanto para seguir acariciando al mimado gatito sin perder ni un solo detalle de lo que ocurría

-¿Me acompañarías? –cuando Naruto llegó hasta el azabache tendió su mano con galantería ante la atenta y atónita mirada del Dríade, este miro su mano y luego la tomo levantándose ayudado del rubio el trio de jóvenes ninfas observaban todo con detalle mientras intentaban no gritar de la emoción

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto nervioso el morenito mientras sentía como Naruto hacia el agarre a su mano más fuerte sin soltarlo y lo arrastraba dentro del bosque

-A caminar –le sonrió atontándolo y le siguió sin poner un pero

Las pequeñas ninfas los habían perdido y eso las tenía un poco nerviosas, en ese momento estaban buscando en el bosque de olmos que se encontraba cerca de la laguna a la pareja que se había ido a pasear aquella tarde

-¿Los has visto? –pregunto la ninfa de la laguna

-No, no están por ninguna parte –contesto ansiosa la ninfa de cabello rosa, ambas siguieron caminando mientras comenzaban a desesperarse un poco, tras un rato de caminata se toparon con el Dios del amo

-Gaara-sama –Saludo la ninfa de cabellos negros sonriéndole tímidamente mientras aun lado de ella Sakura hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Hola –saludo amable el dios del amor, mientras sentado en la base de un árbol descansaba antes de volver al Olimpo

-Es extraño verlo por aquí –menciono Sakura

-Digamos que eh venido a vigilar a una pareja –sonrió guiñando el ojo y señalando a un paraje cercano, la dos pequeñas ninfas fijaron su mirada al lugar, en lo que parecía un pequeño prado en medio de los árboles de Sakura se encontraba una pareja conversando sentados en el pasto, alrededor de ellos una variedad de hermosas flores, en ese momento para la Dríades y la Nayiades la imagen era hermosa

En medio del pequeño prado cubierto de flores y con pétalos de cerezo volando alrededor de ellos estaba una pareja, el joven de cabellos negros reía y su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, frente a el Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y reía abiertamente también, la imagen para ambas les parecía tierna y romántica, el dios del amor sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba acompañado del par de chiquillas para ver la escena un poco mejor

-Gaara-san –tartamudeo Hinata

-Espera –le sonrió, como dios del amor que era sabía lo que estaba a punto de pedirle la ninfa y le sonrió para calmarla.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo –murmuro y Sakura le volteo a ver un poco enfadada

-Quieres decir que no hay esperanza para ellos –dijo aguantando las ganas de propinarle un golpe en la cara al dios del amor, por la manera en que había dicho aquello

-No, quiero decir que él está loco por el menor –sonrió –y la ninfa está enamorado de el –el par de chiquillas se miraron emocionadas mientras volteaban luego a ver con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedía con la joven pareja

Naruto no lo soportaba más, llevaba platicando con el pequeño Sasuke por un rato ya, su risa, su rostro sonrojado, la voz tan tímida que usaba por momentos le estaba arrastrando más a ese amor que ya no pretendía seguir negando, pero la chispa de duda lo envolvió por un momento, y si el pequeño de carácter fuerte simplemente no le correspondía para nada, su mirada se apagó ligeramente, cosa que angustio un poco a la ninfa de la noche que le miraba

-Naruto-san…se encuentra bien –pregunto tímidamente mientras acercaba su rostro más al de Naruto, este brinco de la sorpresa al mirarle tan cerca, con el rostro sonrojado y expresando tal preocupación

-S-si estoy bien –Ese deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de él y entonces sintió como su cuerpo y su deseo lo traicionaba, subió su mano a la altura del níveo rostro de la ninfa acariciando la mejilla con suma delicadeza, el sonrojo que se instaló en ese rostro de porcelana se le antojo adorable mientras seguía acariciándolo fue acercando su rostro, acortando la poca distancia que había entre los dos, adorable se le hizo el momento cuando en ciega confianza Sasuke cerro sus ojos ónix, llevado por el impulso y el incontrolable deseo le beso los labios de cereza, lenta, suave tiernamente se apoderaba de esa boca que le respondía tímida pero cariñosa

-No…puede…ser…dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo…-decía la morenita oculta detrás de uno de los árboles de cerezo

-…-mientras a su acompañante aun en shock miraba atentamente todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, la morenita aun lado de ella trata con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar

-Sakura –la Nayiades la tomo de los hombros y la agito suavemente para sacarla de su shock inicial

-Es…es…-le tapo de boca Hinata ahogando el grito de emoción que expreso la de cabello rosa al ver tal escena, Hinata rio mientras Gaara reía suavemente por la expresión de ambas chicas que emocionadas, estaban felices porque la pareja por fin estuviera junta

-Vamos –tomo a ambas chicas y las jalo fuera del lugar mientras dejaban a la pareja a solas

-lo has visto –menciono emocionada mientras caminaba al estanque donde sus hermanas jugueteaban

-Ha sido tan lindo –suspiro de emoción su acompañante

-Y no tuve que mover un solo dedo –comento el dios del amor que sonreía satisfecho

Cuando los tres llegaron al lago después del paseo que habían emprendido se encontraron que a la orilla de este se encontraba la pareja tomados de la mano, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una voluptuosa rubia de ojos verdes y un vestido blanco y largo, Sasuke estaba con el rostro rojo en vergüenza mientras el joven semidiós sonreía abiertamente

-Oh Eros, me alegro tanto que estés aquí –le sonrió la joven diosa

-Era…que haces aquí –dijo el joven dios del amor, Era, diosa del Matrimonio, su nombre conocido solo en el Olimpo era el de Tsunade

-Tengo que preguntarte antes de bendecir a esta pareja –menciono señalando al par de chicos que estaban ahí frente a ella

-¿Qué cosa, Diosa Madre? –pregunto

-Bendices el amor de esta pareja –Naruto le miro expectante

-No eh visto amor más puro, Tsunade-sama, así que si, lo bendigo –sonrió

-Qué alegría –sonrió emocionada- entonces yo también eh de bendecir este amor que no soy capaz de separar –unió las manos de ambos chicos y entonces ese amor sería una realidad para ambos dioses, Naruto beso a su hermoso novio y Sasuke le recibió con gusto correspondiendo con todo el amor que tenía para el.

_Bendecidos por Era y Eros ambos juntos, amándose, nada podía romper ese sentimiento que había nacido una noche._

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto la parte donde "casan" a Naruto xD! y eso que yo lo escribi<p>

Bueno, si merezco un comentario se los agradeceria, y a las personas que solo leyeron tambien se los agradesco

nos vemos en el proximo Cap :3

¿Reviews?


	4. Tragedia Griega

¡Hola! lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir la continuacion de esta historia aunque no se si alguien la esperaba...espero les agrade el capitulo n.n

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Drama, lagrimas de cocodrilo, esta algo aburrido (?) okno! xD un poco de OCC :3

Espero les guste y de verdad alguien sigua leyendo esta historia ;-;

-Cursiva: Flash Back-

* * *

><p><p>

–Tragedia Griega 

-¡Déjenme verlo! –grito a todo pulmón con la garganta destrozada por los gritos, Hermes y Eros lo sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos mientras el pataleaba con fuerza

-¡Cálmate! –grito Era con todas sus fuerzas, un par de lágrimas descendieron sus mejillas al mirar al joven tan desesperado

-¡Déjenme verlo! ¡Quiero verlo, él es mío! –grito con más fuerza, la garganta lastimada no le detenía para lanzar alaridos que sonaban a quejidos lastimeros, Naruto luchaba porque le soltaran y correr a ver el cuerpo de su amada ninfa, metros más adelante estaba Sasuke tirado en medio de un inmenso charco de sangre

-Primero cálmate –gimió adolorida Sakura que estaba parada a su lado, Naruto dejo de forcejear y pelear, se soltó con suavidad de los brazos de los dioses y camino a paso lento hasta el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, cuando llego junto a él se arrodillo observándole, tenía la expresión más tranquila que jamás le haya visto

-Sasuke, despierta –gimió de dolor las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos escociéndole, tomo el cuerpo inerte de su joven ninfa y lo estrecho entre sus brazos poco importándole que se llenara completamente de sangre

-Naruto-kun…tenemos que –un grito detuvo a la pequeña ninfa del Lago

-¡No! No se lo lleven no –lo estrecho más contra él, pegándolo contra su pecho con fuerza sintiendo el dolor tocar cada fibra de su cuerpo

-Lo siento Naruto, lo siento mucho –lloro amargamente la morenita mientras lo tomaban de los hombros con fuerza y lo alejaban del cuerpo inerte de su hermano, Naruto volvía a patalear con fuerza gritando y llorando como un niño pequeño, acaba de perder a la persona más importante y a la que había amado más que a cualquier otra

El cuerpo fue depositado suavemente sobre una superficie de madera que media un promedio de 4 metros de altura, portaba una exquisita toga de color blanco amarrada con cuerda de oro en las caderas, el cuerpo estaba limpio en su totalidad, ya no había restos de sangre en ninguna parte, su piel inmaculadamente blanca y sus cabellos negros estaban completamente limpios, sus ojos cerrados y las manos a nivel de su pecho descansaban, parecía un ángel o eso le pareció a Naruto cuando subió por la pequeña escalera y deposito un par de monedas sobre sus ojos, quería robárselo sacarlo de ahí, despertarlo todo menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Naruto –su madre lo tomo de la mano y le hizo bajar lentamente de la pequeña escalinata, Minato tenía la antorcha que encendería fuego a ese funeral, Naruto no quiso tomarla se apartó de todos y dejo el deber a su dios padre

-Que Caronte lo guie por el camino correcto y acepte en su barca –encendió el fuego y de los labios de Naruto salió un quejido lleno de dolor, aunque no lloraba sus ojos estaba opacos el azul del cielo apenas era un marino que no mostraba brillo alguno, mientras observaba como su amado se quemaba para pasar a la siguiente vida, maldecía a las arpías por haber cortado el hilo de su vida y maldecía al que le había arrebatado lo que más había amado , recordaba ese día, perfectamente

_Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que se habían 'casado' bajo la bendición de Era diosa del matrimonio, Naruto no podía estar más feliz con aquello, Sasuke era perfecto para el y tenerlo a su lado lo hacía inmensamente feliz _

_-Buenos días –saludo el morenito con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, la ropa de cama le llegaba hasta la cintura develando su pecho descubierto, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo y un par en el cuello Naruto sonrió alzando su mano y acariciando la mejilla_

_-Buen día –sonrió levantándose para quedar sentado y acercándose a los labios de Sasuke que le recibieron con gusto un beso lleno de amor_

_-Tengo que ir al Olimpo hoy –murmuro apenas se hubo separado de sus labios y Sasuke asintió sonriente _

_-Lamento no poder llevarte conmigo, pero al parecer es un asunto que mis padres quieren discutir conmigo de manera pronta –deposito otro pequeño beso en los labios rojos del azabache y este asintió despreocupado _

_-Está bien usuratonkachi –Naruto sonrió ante el apelativo y comenzó a salir de la cama, enrojeciendo más a Sasuke al notar el poco pudor que su 'esposo' tenia _

_-Naruto, cúbrete –se escondió bajo las cobijas rojo de la vergüenza, Naruto solo rio adentrándose en el cuarto de baño de esa pequeña casa_

_Sasuke se aferraba a su cuello de manera graciosa y dependiente, el caminaba entre los arboles de ese pequeño valle, Sasuke no podía caminar, quizá se había excedido un poco el día anterior pero le había estado provocando lo suficiente _

_-Ya llegamos –sonrió depositándolo con cuidado a unos metros del lago sobre una pequeña hamaca puesta exclusivamente para el _

_-Gracias –sonrió Sasuke acomodándose en el lugar como un pequeño gato feliz _

_-Sasuke-kun –el par de pequeñas ninfas se acercaron a el –Hola –saludaron alegres_

_-Hola –contesto el morenito con ese tono monocorde de siempre aunque por dentro sonreía_

_-Naruto espero estés cuidando bien, que si no –Sakura alzo su puño molesta _

_-Lo hago, lo hago –se cubrió la cabeza asustado _

_-Me tengo que ir, no tardare, lo prometo –deposito un beso en los cabello negros de su amante y volteo a ver a las jóvenes ninfas –cuídenlo por mi –sonrió y en un segundo hubo desaparecido del lugar _

_Sasuke estaba ligeramente decaído, eso lo habían notado las ninfas desde que Naruto se había ido aquella tarde, se mantenía apartado de ellas como siempre, Hinata intento hacer que hiciera coronas de flores con ella, pero él se había rehusado así que recurrirían a otra estrategia _

_-Sasuke-kun –sonrió Sakura mientras le miraba _

_-¿Qué sucede? –alzo la vista un poco para mirarlas _

_-Queríamos saber si no nos ayudarías a darle una linda bienvenida a Naruto–sonrió Hinata parándose a un lado de la chica del cabello rosa_

_-Si –respondo con ese tono monocorde pero la mirada iluminada, las chicas sacaron a Sasuke de la hamaca y comenzaron a caminar, cerca habia uno de los templos que tenía Poseidón por ese lugar, el templo tenía un hermoso laberinto cercano a él y un jardín enorme con varios árboles frutales y plantas exóticas, las chicas mencionaron al moreno que irían a buscar un par de frutas para cocinar algo dulce, mientras el moreno se sentaba en una banco de mármol que estaba cerca al laberinto _

_-Hola –la voz viperina le hizo voltear, sonaba arrastrada y maligna, no le dio buena espina_

_-Orochimaru –entrecerró los ojos cuando le diviso, el hombre tenía la piel tan blanca como una serpiente albina, los ojos eran amarillos y tenía cabello largo y negro, parecía cenizo, arrastraba los pies como la serpiente que se arrastra sobre su panza y su sonrisa era lo que más detestaba Sasuke, una sonrisa ladina y obscena_

_-Aléjate de mí, Zeus ya te lo ha advertido – Sasuke se levantó de la banca de mármol y comenzó a retroceder _

_-Dios padre me importa muy poco –siguió su camino acercándose al muchacho que a cada paso se alejaba de el _

_-Sabes lo que deseo Sasuke-kun, tu cuerpo –sonrió como solo sabía hacerlo dejando salir su lengua larga relamiéndose los labios _

_-¡Jamás! –grito el joven seguro y valiente, apartándose de la serpiente rastrera que lo perseguía _

_-Sera por las buenas o por las malas –grito desesperado y ya bastante cabreado, Sasuke comenzó a correr dentro del laberinto alejándose lo más posible de la serpiente rastrera que quería poseerlo, corría sin fijarse a donde llegar, solo esperando alejarse del otro _

_-Ven Sasuke-kun, seré amable, lo prometo –rio, una risa rota y enferma que paralizo a Sasuke, lo distrajo y entonces cayó al suelo, se arrastró un poco y comenzó a gatear no notando la pequeña serpiente que se arrastraba cercano ha él hasta que sintió la punzada de dolor en el tobillo _

_-¡Agh! –grito adolorido sosteniéndose el tobillo Orochimaru le dio alcance_

_-Sasuke-kun…quieres salvarte, esa serpiente es venenosa si me das lo que deseo yo po-..-le interrumpió _

_-¡Jamás! –grito Sasuke estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia _

_-Como desees –lo ultimo que sintió fue una espada afilada enterrarse en su pecho y los gritos históricos de sus hermanas que corrían hacia él, después, todo fue obscuridad _

Después de eso, todo se había reducido a que Sasuke estaba muerto y que Naruto había asesinado a Orochimaru de la manera más cruel posible, casi desollando a la arrastrada serpiente que había sido capaz de quitarle lo que más había amado en su vida

-No deberíamos dejarlo solo –Hinata se encontraba a la orilla del lago con los pies dentro del mismo, la tristeza le impedía jugar y miraba con congojo al pobre rubio que estaba recargado en un árbol con la arpa entre sus piernas

-Hina, tienes razón, pero para él fue muy difícil perder a Sasuke –murmuro la peli rosa

-Nosotras no debimos dejarle solo –Hinata sintió las ganas de echarse a llorar una vez mas

-No fue su culpa –hablo Naruto desde el árbol, había alcanzado a escuchar lo que había dicho Hinata, ya que casi lo había gritado

Hinata y Sakura se miraron, con expresiones tristes y desoladas, no había nadie que extrañara más a Sasuke que Naruto, el joven rubio tomo el arpa entre sus manos y comenzó a tocar, una melodía tan triste y desesperada que Hinata y Sakura no pudieron evitar llorar, la melodía tenia tatuado Sasuke en toda la tonada

Los días pasaban y Naruto apenas comía, dormía y se la pasaba por parajes desolados y oscuros, las ninfas le miraban tristes pero jamás se acercaban a intentar hacerle entrar en razón de su actitud, sus ojos ya no brillaban, no se había cambiado de ropa desde el funeral del moreno, su cabello brillante se había vuelto cenizo, los rastros del constante llanto eran visibles en su rostro los dedos los tenia lastimados por las cuerdas de la arpa de plata que apenas y dejaba de tocar, vagaba sin rumbo y sin importarle absolutamente nada, y aquella tarde en esos paseos tan largos y solitarios alguien asalto su tranquilidad para darle por lo menos una mínima esperanza

-¡HOLA! –Rock lee, un joven fauno se plantó frente al joven semi dios y le miro sonriente, Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol con las piernas extendidas y los ojos cerrados fingía dormitar solo para descansar un segundo

-Hmp –contesto apenas abriendo un ojo y mirándole con hastió, no quería ver a nadie, y eso incluía al fauno

-Tu eres Orpheo –el rubio asintió molesto quería que le dejara solo así que volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Eh escuchado lo que dicen de ti, es una verdadera lástima, en verdad, también me han dicho que tocas canciones muy tristes ¿es verdad? –le miro y Naruto supo que no le dejaría en paz así que simplemente asintió

-Jamás has pensado en bajar al infierno –Naruto abrió los ojos y le miro como si el fauno estuviera loco

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto

-Bajar al Infierno pedirle a Itachi-sama que te permita recobrar el alma de tu amado –el fauno le miro y Naruto pensó por un momento que esa idea aunque se escuchara loca, no estaba tan errada

-Gracias –se levantó de golpe con la esperanza naciendo en su pecho

-Esto es una locura –murmuro para sí mismo mientras se encontraba en las puertas de la entrada al infierno, portaba una túnica larga de color negro que cubría hasta un poco arriba de sus talones, una capucha que en ese momento ocultaba su cabello rubio y parte de su rostro no develando del todo su apariencia, bajo los escalones con cuidado la enorme y húmeda cueva cada paso que daba el miedo comenzaba a embriagarle, pero sabía que su esperanza era aun mayor

Pronto llego a las orillas del tártaro, las aguas negras se arremolinaban en las esquinas, las almas atrapadas en el rio no capaces de pagar su entrada nadaban y manoteaban en algunas partes de ese enorme rio alzo la vista observando todo a su alrededor

-Pasajero, ¿tienes como pasar? –pronto una barcaza se detuvo frente a él, la madera estaba vieja y negra, el barquero le miro con un remo entre sus manos, una túnica negra y vieja cubría todo su cuerpo, se notaba roída, no podía mirar sus rostro pero si sus ojos rojos penetrantes extendió su mano, y Naruto de su bolsillo saco dos monedas de oro y se las tendió al barquero que le dejo entrar a la barca

Navegando en las agitadas aguas del tártaro Naruto solo podía imaginar que le esperaba dentro del Infierno de Hades, cruzar los 9 círculos y llegar hasta Hades ¿Qué debía decirle a Hades para que le permitirá tener a Sasuke una vez más con él? Pero lo más importante era ¿que iba a hacer cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Cerberos?

Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que, recuperaría a Sasuke, como fuera y por encima de quien fuera, eso pensaba Naruto mientras observaba las oscuras aguas y los cadáveres nadara ahí

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo 4<p>

-Capitulo 5: El Infierno-

Naruto llego al infierno solo con una arpa y su determinacion, cruza los 9 circulos sortenado infinidad de retos, venciendo a Cerberos y llegando al trono de Hades, pidiendo mas bien rogando solo una cosa

Por favor, devuelmelo...

Eso fue todo, espero alguien siga aun esta historia y tenga nuevas lectoras :3

¿Me dejan un Review o mejor borro esta cosa?


End file.
